The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and a control method of an information processing apparatus.
In general, in a case where a user (hereinafter referred to as “user A”) is using an image processing apparatus and another user (hereinafter referred to as “user B”) wants to use the same image processing apparatus, the user B needs to, for example, line up behind the user A and wait until the user A ends the use of the image processing apparatus.
There is known an image processing apparatus that, after receiving from a client PC, request information that requests occupation of the image processing apparatus, notifies the client PC that occupation of the image processing apparatus has become available, at a time point when the occupation by a user of the client PC has become available. According to this image processing apparatus, the user of the client PC only has to wait in front of the client PC, and does not need to wait in the vicinity of the image processing apparatus.